Let Me Tell You a Story
by Stormy Williams
Summary: "What if i told you, you had no memories but one . . . that your worst enemy was yourself? What if you were told when you saw that woman die that it was your fault . . . What if . . . ?" -A
1. Chapter 1

∞CHAPTER ONE∞

* * *

><p>Let me tell you a story. It involves the truth about<p>

Who I used to be and about whom I now seem to be.

Let me read you a book about a child who's only

Fear was her own father. He would scream and yell,

But it didn't seem to be directed at her. It merely

Scared her because she was hiding in the closet in

The hallway. She wasn't spying, not necessarily. No,

She had only wanted a glass of water. But the

Screaming had stopped her in her tracks. And made

Her scream inside instead.

* * *

><p>"Shut up!"<p>

"Stop screaming."

"I said shut up!"

There was a crash.

Then the whole air in the darkness was silent . . . like before a storm.

The front door burst open.

Then a woman screamed: again.

I stared out from the crack in the door and found myself trapped.

I couldn't look away.

Daddy had only his boxers on.

And the lady was in a silky white dress.

Her hair was blonde and everywhere around her face.

She screamed at him again then all was silent.

I changed position to see what was going on, only to hear my own screaming.

_BANG!_

The door opened and Daddy grabbed me by my hair.

As he dragged me out, I saw the woman on the hard wooden floors, her face tilted up at an unusual angle.

Her mouth was open in a silent scream.

Blood pooled around her body in waves.

My eyes widened as Daddy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand that held a gun.

"See what you made me do?"

"I didn't—"

He cut me off. "Say you're sorry!"

"I can't," I began to cry.

"Say, 'I promise not to hurt anyone again.'"

"I promise . . ." by then I was sobbing.

"Say it!"

He had never yelled at me before.

To hear him yelling at me for the first time was heartbreaking.

"I promise not to hurt anyone again!" I screamed out, still crying.

"Grow up," he said dropping me.

I scrambled up against the hallway wall and took the care to pull my hair up.

It hurt.

My scalp was on fire where he had grabbed me.

"Daddy?"

He stood in the doorway to the bedroom, just behind the dead lady.

His back was slumped up against the doorframe, his hand still clasping the gun.

He was looking into the bedroom, almost like he was scared to walk inside.

I crept closer, trying to see what he was staring at.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted out suddenly.

I jumped back, my eyes wide with fear.

"I didn't kill her," he said in a broken tone.

"This child you left me with," he paused.

There was a small moment of silence.

Then . . . I heard him weeping.

"She made me do it, Eve."

His shoulders began to shake and he grasped the frame of the door.

"I didn't kill her!" he screamed.

"Daddy, you're scaring me," I whispered.

His crying stopped when he heard my voice.

Body rigid, he turned, as if seeing me for the first time.

"You killed her."

He stepped towards me, but by then I was too scared to think.

I ran.

He chased me.

The wooden staircase creaked as I bolted down the stairs.

I ran to the living room and into a small hall.

I stood on tip-toe to open the door that lead to the garage.

There was a door that led outside in front of me.

I never made it.

"Where are you?" Daddy called in a singing voice.

The light flicked on then off, then on.

A hand snaked out and grabbed the back of my nightgown.

I couldn't struggle out of its grasp.

When the light came on again, I saw my Daddy's eyes, red and big as can be.

"I found you," he said in a scary voice.

"Let me go," I said whispering.

"Why?"

"I want to go to sleep."

"Then go to sleep," he held the gun up and I felt a cold, small thing touch my temple.

"Can I go back to my bed?"

"Yes darling, you can."

_BANG!_


	2. Chapter 2

∞CHAPTER TWO∞

* * *

><p>The ground was covered in autumn leaves.<p>

Before long winter would roll in and cover it with frost.

The fairgrounds were clean and crowded.

Everywhere people swarmed.

Food vendors were busy making sweet smelling cakes and cotton candy.

Children ran about like lost lambs.

Colors screamed out from each booth.

A blue and gold metal trinket here, an orange colored hat there. . . .

The lines to the rides were backed into the walkways.

A boy bumped into me, spilling my drink on the concrete.

"Watch it," I said shooting him a dangerous look.

He didn't reply to my remark.

"People have no manners anymore."

"Tell me about it," I said holding the cup out from my shirt.

Megan was the girl who stood beside me.

She was a lot taller than me and had blue eyes and red hair.

Her face wasn't what people called "pretty", but she wasn't really that ugly either.

Perhaps "different" was a better word.

"I swear; they need to do something about these lines." Megan complained.

"They wouldn't be lines if they did something with them, now would they?" I said mockingly.

She gave me a sinister look. "Do you always have to be so cynical?"

"Do you always have to ask questions that you know I won't answer?"

Her face scrunched up in disgust. "Do you . . . ?"

"Yes," I said immediately while turning around to see where the stench was coming from.

"Ah, there you are." A voice said from our left.

Mrs. Montgomery—and her trifling husband—appeared with a bright smile.

Their teen daughter accompanied them, but kept her distance from the group.

"I wanted you to see this," Mrs. Montgomery said with excitement.

"See? See what?" Megan asked curiously.

Her husband grunted with distaste.

"There is a tent here with dancers and some artists painting portraits."

"How wonderful!" Just the thing Megan would want to see.

"Well, I think it's rather dull," the Montgomery's daughter said, checking her nails.

"Oh, Molly," Mrs. Montgomery said disapprovingly. "I think you should find something you like."

"Like what mother," she said bored. "The only _thing_ I like is boys, and there aren't many around here worth talking to," she grimly looked up at her mother.

"Megan," she said instead, ignoring her daughter's comment. "Let's go see the dancers, shall we?"

"Yes, please."

I held back, not knowing if I should stay or go with her.

"Are you coming?" Megan asked turning to meet my gaze.

"Uh . . . sure," I said without thinking.

We managed to find the tent in time for the next show.

The room was laid out in a mirrored type of way.

They were everywhere.

The floor was a mirror, the ceiling was a mirror, even the walls and there was a large mirror in the center.

The lights—I was surprised there were any—dimmed and a spot light focused on a girl who was looking earnestly into the mirror.

"Why do you not show me your wisdom?" she said to it.

"Because you have not lent me yours." The mirror replied.

A few people laughed.

"But why must I give you my wisdom when it is yours I desire to make mine grow?"

"I need your wisdom because I have lost mine."

More laughter followed.

"Well, this seems fun enough." I whispered in Megan's ear, who sat next to me.

"Shh . . . . Just watch. Be grateful you're not cleaning the floorboards right now and trying to find something to eat."

"You're right; I will sit here and be grateful my butt's not asleep because I know my brain is."

"Ugh, if you're bored, go outside. Tell her it brings back bad memories of your mother or something." Megan hissed.

There were peals of laughter then some applause.

I sighed, turned to Mrs. Montgomery and excused myself, using the bathroom for reprieve.

As I stumbled out the tent flap, a substitute for a door, I spotted a twenty dollar bill on the ground.

I reached out to grab it only to find it was not one bill but two.

"Well, looks like I've found something worth keeping for once." I pocketed it immediately.

A concession stand selling sweets called my attention.

I began to head towards it when someone bumped into me.

Cursing, I stumbled back, landing on my ass.

"Geez, will you people just let me walk here?" I asked angrily.

"I am so sorry," a voice said.

I looked up.

"Who the hell are you?"

He ran his hand through his medium length black hair.

"Depends on who you are," his tone was emotionless.

I smirked, "Like I want to know."

He shrugged. "Don't care if you do or don't."

The boy began to search the ground.

"Lose something?"

"I'm looking for my money," he said peering up at me.

"Oh." I turned away, unhappy.

"Have you seen some?"

"Ha! Do you think I'd have given it back if I had?"

"I dunno. I was kind of counting on it."

I rolled my eyes.

"What you need money for?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I need to buy food and tickets for the rides," he said pointedly.

Arching one brow, I studied him.

He wore a black shirt and semi-tight jeans that were faded gray.

"I'd be happy to help, but I can't pay for something ten cents let alone know where your money went."

"I'd share some if I had it," he straightened up and examined me.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I said grinning.

"You're much too pretty to lie to."

Something inside of me broke.

"Well, maybe I had." I said smiling.

"Maybe that's a good thing." He said softly.

After giving him the money I had found, he invited me to join him.

The rides weren't much fun, but I didn't mind them with a new friend along.

"Here, try this." He had an apple in his hand that was smothered in caramel.

"No," I said laughing.

"Just once," he said grinning madly, "I promise, it's not poison."

"If it were poison I'd come back from the dead just to haunt you." I said looking over the apple in his hand.

It was an inch from my mouth when I stopped and looked over to see what he was doing.

His eyes were completely trained on me.

I felt awkward all of a sudden and felt an unusual sensation touch my face.

"Is it something I said?"

"What," I asked between a mouthful of caramel and very little apple.

"You're blushing." He pointed out.

"Oh," I said swallowing. "Am I, because I've never blushed before?"

"Yes, you are, but I think it's nice."

I felt the heat on my face get hotter.

"There you are!"

I froze, then slowly turned, seeing Megan in all her glory.

Her hands were placed firmly on her hips and her expression said; "_naughty, naughty!"_

Choking I turned to the boy who looked at me questioningly.

"Friend of yours?"

"Umm . . . Megan, this is . . . ." I trailed off.

"Darren," he said smiling and holding out his hand, "Pleased to meet you."

"Wow, he's so gentlemen like." Megan said blushing.

I sighed.

"Oh please, if an ugly old crow of a man said that you'd still be flattered."

Megan feigned outrage at my remark, but Darren began to laugh, even though he was trying his hardest not to.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Megan excused; her eyes aflame.

"She's right, I was joking." I admitted apologetically.

"Well, I came to get you. We are leaving now." Megan said turning to me.

"But I just met him," I said in a whisper.

We both looked over at Darren who was watching us expectedly.

"I can't just leave him here." I said feeling utterly at a loss.

"We have to go though." Megan said worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" he cut in.

I looked at Darren, "We have to leave."

"Oh," he said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again." He said looking at me with a smile.

"I truly doubt that." I said bluntly.

"What did you say that for?" Megan said as I got up to leave.

"He doesn't know what we are," I hissed.

"Does he have to know?"

"Yes, because if we don't say anything, he would have found out eventually."

"Oh," was her response.

We met up with Molly right before we saw the Montgomery's.

"Well, the circus did decide to show up after all." She said dully.

"If it did, I haven't seen it," Megan retorted.

"I have, it's in front of our nose, Meg."

Molly scowled as we hurried to where her parents stood.

"Ah, there you two are." Mrs. Montgomery said with over-done flourish.

_Oh brother, lady, if you want to adopt, go to the petting zoo,_ I thought as she stroked Megan's hair.

"I have one more surprise for you before we leave," she said looking from Megan to me.

I forced a smile. "What kind of surprise?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

* * *

><p>The orphanage was quiet.<p>

It was nearly nightfall when we returned.

Megan and I both held ice cream cones in our hand and I was anxious to finish it before going to bed.

"Hello," a deep womanly voice called out.

We both started, nearly jumping out of our skins.

"Mother Anne," Megan said stuttering.

"Hello Mother," I said distastefully.

"Where have you been?"

"The Montgomery's took us to the fairgrounds then to dinner." Megan said at once.

"It's so late . . . ."

"It was busy at the restaurant," I put in. "And we didn't know we had a curfew. You knew we were with them."

Mother Anne scrutinized me levelly. "I knew, but I did not expect you to be back in the middle of the night."

Megan sidled closer to me.

"Well, no matter. You shall both be assigned bathroom duty in the morning since you are back so late."

"But—"

"No, we won't." I said matter-of-factly.

"What did you say?" the Mother's tone was icy and I detected a hint of indignant rage.

"We have accepted the invitation to go with the Montgomery's again." I said stoically.

"We shall see about that," Mother Anne said before turning away and heading towards the dark hallway behind the bottom of the stairs.

We crept up the stairs, revealing our ice creams after the little dispute.

"Good thing she didn't see them," I said when we reached the top of the first floor.

When we reached the long room where everyone slept, I went directly to the window and sat on the sill.

"I wish we had a room to ourselves." Megan said standing beside me and looking out.

A dim light was lit underneath of us where the window ended and shone on the scene like a foreboding giant.

A tall black iron fence traversed the length of the property.

The gate was topped with diamond shaped spikes that warned passersby of trespassing.

Saint Mary's School for young women was not a school at all, but an orphanage for the under-deprived children of unloving parents.

The catholic "mothers" taught us little about love and showed us none.

The worst of all was Mother Anne who found it out of spite that she had been placed in an orphanage instead of a church to atone for her sins.

Just then a sharp noise shook me from my thoughts.

"Did you hear something?"

"No," Megan said licking the ice cream off her fingers.

"Shh . . . Listen," I said as a pang rang out.

I handed her the stump of my ice cream cone.

Peering out the window, I held my breath as the _ping_ came again.

"Someone's throwing rocks at our window." I said incredulously.

"Ooh . . . who is it?" Meg asked excitedly.

The darkness hid most of what I could see, but a figure moved and I bolted backwards, running into Megan.

We crashed onto the floor.

We didn't move.

None of the girls woke up.

Sighing with relief, I went back to the window.

"I think it's someone we know." I said skeptically.

"Hey, lemme see." Meg pushed me aside, handing over the ice cream cones.

"Hey! It's that boy," Meg exclaimed quietly.

"What?" I said rather too loud.

Meg clapped her hand over my mouth.

A girl nearby was snoring and her mouth closed, making it dead silent.

She turned over, made a mumbled noise, then fell back into her rhythmic snoring.

"Help me," I said as I went for the window latch.

"Wait," she took the cones from me and threw them away, then came back. "Okay, let's do this."

After a couple heaves, we were able to budge the window half way open.

The _pinging_ stopped and I contemplated as the cool air drifted in.

"Who are you?" I hissed loudly into the darkness.

"It's Darren." Came a loud reply.

"Shh. . . ." I hissed violently.

"Sorry," he whispered back.

"What are you doing here," I questioned.

"I followed you from the fairgrounds."

Meg and I both looked at each other in surprise.

"How did he do that?" Meg mouthed to me.

"How did you follow us," I said.

"I have a bike," he replied with a hint of laughter.

"Oh," I said in a normal voice, tilting my head to one side, "Well, that changes things."

"What?" Darren asked.

"He has a bike?" Meg asked me, her eyes wide.

"Why did you follow us," I asked him while at the same time ignoring Megan.

He stepped more into the light and I saw him shrug his shoulders.

"I wanted to see you again."

"But . . . I live in an orphanage," I said shocked.

"So?"

"Doesn't that surprise you?" I called.

"No, I've seen worse."

"He's a good liar." Meg said out loud to herself.

"You said you wouldn't see me again, and I felt I had to know why. So I decided to follow you here," he said plainly.

"But why?" I couldn't wrap my mind around why a guy who had just met me would want to follow me home.

"Haven't you been listening? I like you," he laughed.

"You shouldn't," I said bluntly. "I am stuck in here for three more years."

"I have time."

"What!" Meg hissed pushing me aside and staring out into the night.

"You are going to wait, for three bloody years for a girl you just met?" Meg questioned in shock.

"Well, if it comes down to it, yes, yes I will."

Megan let go of the sill and teetered backwards.

"I need to sit down," her hand went to her forehead.

Laughing I said, "I think you bout gave her a heart attack."

"But why?"

"She can't believe someone would wait three years for an orphan girl to be released. It's hard for me to believe myself." I admitted honestly.

"Tell you what, I'll make a promise—I never break a promise, mind you—that I will wait for you to be eighteen. When you turn eighteen, I will come get you, okay?" he smiled.

"How will you know?"

"When is your birthday?"

"June . . . June Seventeenth." I replied.

"I will visit you every time I get the chance. Do you ever leave the place and go outside?" he asked full of hope.

"Yes, when I can, why?"

He pulled something out of his jacket. "I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"Come find out."

I looked at Meg who repeated the same thing over and over again, "No, no, no, no, no . . ."

"I'm coming down," I said quickly.

"NO!" Meg hissed.

"Come with me if you're so afraid of me getting caught."

The challenge was enough to get her to include herself.

We tip-toed silently down the stairs: until we reached the door.

"Pst . . . this way," Megan tugged on my shirt.

We went the opposite direction, towards the kitchen where a new door had been installed.

Megan became the leader as she unlocked the door, peered around for a moment, then lead me outside.

We trailed behind the huge house to go around to the front.

"Hi," I said coming up to him.

"Risky business."

"Meg, can we have a moment?" she looked at me weird before going off to the side of the house, watching for movement.

"I promise," he said holding out a small box.

I took it carefully, scared of dropping it.

"I hope you like it." He said watching me.

I was just about to open the box when the light above the front doors switched on.

Startled, Megan ran to the corner of the building, and I tightened my hold on the box as she pulled me to cover.

"I promise to come back soon," he said ducking in the bushes.

The front door opened and Mother Anne stepped out, her face flushed.

Her brown hair was splayed all over the place and her robe—she was hugging it to her as if she was cold—was wrinkly and too long.

"Damn adolescents," she said under her breath before heading back inside.

The light flipped off and I was able to breathe again.

"Thank you, Darren. Good-bye."

He came after me as I turned away, and I felt myself being pulled backwards.

"I'm sorry I can't do more to help you." Then he kissed me.

It wasn't a full out I-need-you-or-I'm-gonna-die type of kiss, but more like a I-care-about-you-enough-to-wait-for-you-as-long-as-possible type of kiss.

It was short and brief, but sweet and wonderful.

"This is the part where I curse the year I was born and wish I was already eighteen." I said happily.

"This is the part where you trust me," he said in return.

"Okay."

"We gotta go!" Meg pulled on my arm and I let him go.

"See ya around Darren." I called as we disappeared into the complete darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

∞CHAPTER THREE∞

* * *

><p>~THREE YEARS LATER~<p>

* * *

><p>It was almost time.<p>

Rain was falling on my window.

I clasped the silver heart at my neck.

My thoughts ran back to the day I met him.

Darren had been visiting me for three years now.

Sometimes I would slip out into the night and we would talk for hours.

I had only been caught once, but Mother Anne had punished me with chores instead of a beating.

The rain was going to make it harder for me to see him, but it wasn't going to stop us.

I laid my cheek against the cold glass, hoping to escape back to those happy moments.

Darren had been able to see me every day for a month, right before he told me the worst news.

He and I would have to wait a month before we could see each other.

He said it was because of a program at his school.

After that, it made things pretty hard on us.

Megan had watched me pine for days.

I pulled back from the window.

It was time . . . at last.

* * *

><p>I grabbed my jacket from the end of my cot and tip-toed down the stairs.<p>

I opened the door in the kitchen and walked out into the freezing rain.

I once again grabbed the heart on my chest and held it, praying for something.

I met him at the corner of the building where there were no windows for anyone to see us.

"Hey," he said embracing me and kissing my lips.

"Hi," said shyly.

He pulled back and smiled, "You're still wearing it."

I looked down at the necklace I wore.

It was the silver heart he had given me those few years ago.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I never knew you would for so long." He frowned. "I thought you would give up on me."

"As did I," I said plainly.

He embraced me again and then we sat on the cold concrete slabs that lead to the basement of the building.

"Tomorrow will be a bit different," Darren said after a long silence.

"'A bit different,'" I asked. "More like completely life changing."

"You will be an adult then," he said frankly.

"And then what?"

"You stay with me," he said smiling, lost in thought.

"Is that wise," I asked.

"Yes and no."

I kissed him while he was frowning.

"I want you to be safe."

"But I am safe," my hand reached for his.

"You might not be safe with me."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," he sighed, "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?"<p>

It was almost midnight, and the darkness blotted out everything in the small room around us.

Megan and I were in a small room, both on a double bed.

It was the 'Relocation Room' for girls who were turning eighteen.

Because Meg and I shared the same unique birthday, we were both told by Mother Jane that we would be relocated to a new room a week prior to our birthdays.

In consequence, we were forced to stay on the same bed.

(Not many girls shared birthdays in the orphanage; to do so was strange and out of the ordinary.)

"No, not so much as I used to be," I replied staring up at the high ceiling.

"I wonder where I'll be this time tomorrow."

I turned my head to face her, even though I couldn't see her.

"We could be anywhere this time tomorrow." I heard her sigh.

"No, _I_ could be anywhere this time tomorrow. _You_, you are going to be living with Darren."

I shifted.

"In truth, I don't know how that will work out." I answered honestly.

She moved and I felt her breath on my neck and shoulder.

"You know it will work out," she said softly, "stop worrying about it. He _likes_ _you_."

"Liking me and loving me are two different things, Meg."

Her breath came out in a rush as she sighed in frustration.

"You know, I never will understand you. Ever since that day you walked off without telling him good-bye . . . you just left him there, hanging on the end of your fingertips like a mad man. I saw how he looked at you when you showed him your back and nothing more. He was desperate to talk to you again, to pull you back . . . just like the night he came here and pulled you away before you left. He was probably scared you'd leave him again. Walk out and never talk to him again."

"You've put too much thought into this," I said hastily.

"What else have I got to think about?"

"Plenty, we'll be adults in a manner of minutes and you're obsessing over my boyfriend."

"I don't know if obsessing is the right term for this. It's more a matter of analyzing things."

"Well, then you think too much." I said.

"Like I said before, what else is there to do here besides think? The only person who's been able to have a life—even minimally—is you, what with Mr. handsome and all."

I rolled my eyes. "Not that again."

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"Sure you can't." I said sarcastically.

A dead silence followed.

After a while I figured she had gone to sleep, so I turned my back to her and closed my eyes.

"Do you think we'll survive out there?" she said suddenly.

In the ten years I had known Megan, I had learned many vital lessons.

One being that a person could be full of surprises, another that she would never quit a topic if it was worrying her.

Both had taught me to be simultaneously prepared for an answer whenever the need arose, however, I couldn't think of an answer as I lay there, wondering that myself.

"I don't know," was all I could manage.

"Do you ever wonder about the others? Where they are, if they made it?"

My mind spun as I considered the idea for the first time.

"No, I've never thought about it before."

"Hmm . . . well, I think about it too much I guess because now, I wonder if we'll see them again once we're out."

"Who knows?" I said optimistically. "We might meet them one day after all."

"Yeah," Meg trailed off, lost in thought.

"Hey, Meg?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Try 'n get some rest okay? We have a big day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>"Curse it all!"<p>

Mother Anne exclaimed entering the kitchen.

We were helping wash up before we left.

Last minute chores were a bore as the food was placed on the tables and two neat paper bags were prepped for our adventures out in the real world.

"What's the matter?" an older kitchen hand asked, her brows shooting up.

"The bloody food's gone cold and three of the girls are asking for a sickness waiver." Mother Anne said smarting.

Meg and I exchanged glances before returning to the dishes.

I emptied the glass bowl I had of its contents into the trash then placed it in the dish water for Meg who stood at the sink scrubbing a pan with mixed expressions.

"I will see to the girls in the dining room, go take these to the sick ones."

Mother Anne took the bowls of broth and headed towards the parlor and the stairs.

The Kitchener gave me a fleeting glance before resuming her duties.

Everyone knew the kitchen cook was not catholic like the rest of the women in the orphanage.

Therefore, she did not abide by the rules of the Mothers'.

"I hope we can leave soon," Meg said more to herself than to me.

"After these are finished, you should be allowed to leave," the woman said with a smile.

"Excuse me, but, how long have you worked here?" I asked curious.

"For twenty years now."

Meg whistled, "That's a very long time, mum."

"How can you stand to see these girls suffer?" I questioned without thinking.

I immediately took it back.

"I can't and that is why I am here. I try to make things less sufferable by providing good food, and plenty of it. I try to calm Mother Anne down and advise her wisely when she seeks my opinion on things."

"She comes to you for help?" Meg asked incredulous.

"Sometimes," the woman replied curtly.

"Wow, I can't imagine." I said aimlessly.

The door opened and Mother Anne stepped in, her face flushed and angry.

"The little brats don't appear sick at all. But, they will see tomorrow their chores will be doubled for their slackness." She turned to both of us. "You two, you are no longer under my jurisdiction, get out."

"Mother Anne, may I ask, that you let the children who are sick," the Kitchener began for we did not hear her finish.

We had grabbed the sack lunches and turned on our heels towards the front door.

I knew instinctively that Darren would be waiting for me outside.

"I hope to never set foot in this place again," Meg said scrunching up her nose.

"Nor do I."

Darren stood beside his motorcycle in jeans, a leather jacket, and held a bike helmet in one hand.

Another helmet was secured to the back of the bike.

"Darren," I said happily, smiling ear to ear.

"I was getting worried," he said looking from Megan to me.

"Nah, we just had a few last minute chores to do before we could leave," I said waving my hand to discard everything.

Meg was dead silent behind me.

"Geez, they are horrible in there."

"What else is new?" I said laughing at my unease.

"I can't believe this," came Meg's voice in a soft, clear whisper.

"Well, believe it, cause we're out of here." I said grabbing the proffered helmet.

"What about me?" Meg asked pitifully.

"I thought about that," Darren said smiling.

"I called a friend and asked him to pick you up. He'll bring you over to my place." Darren flashed a knowing smile and Megan averted her gaze, a smile brushing her lips.

She was trying to hide it from me.

There was something going on between them, but I couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

"Is there something I need to know here?" I asked quizzically.

"No," Darren said turning to me and then proceeding to get on his bike.

I followed suit.

"You sure you'll be okay here by yourself?"

Meg nodded, "I'm sure." She smiled weakly at me, "See you soon."

Darren started the bike and he peeled out of the drive.

Looking back, I saw a black SUV pull up and the window go down.

Meg approached it nonchalantly, then looked up towards us as we left.

I could've sworn I saw a cold expression hit her face because she stood straighter and pulled out a gun.


	4. Chapter 4

∞CHAPTER FOUR∞

* * *

><p>Darren . . . .<p>

_BANG._

_BANG._

_BANG._

"Darren," I shouted as loud as I could.

He turned his head back as much as he could and I felt the motorcycle speed up.

"Hold on," he yelled over the noise of the bike and the gunfire.

_Why is she shooting at me? How does she know how to shoot a gun? What is going on here? Who was that in that car? _

The screech of tires alerted me as the SUV pulled out and Megan jumped in.

Her face—along with half her body—was hanging out of the backseat window and she had the gun trained on us as we sped down the busy street.

A few cars honked their horns as we shot past them and in front of them, temporarily cutting them off.

Darren cursed as he turned and almost hit an oncoming truck.

The truck driver leaned out his window and yelled at us, throwing graphic obscenities our way.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I screamed, fear etching the underline of my words.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be driving," Darren called back, making a sharp left turn.

Peering behind us, I could barely make out the black SUV with Meg in it.

We rounded a corner and found ourselves speeding through a dark, narrow alleyway.

After weaving through half a dozen metal garbage cans, we came out onto a secluded dirt road and hanged a right.

I hugged onto Darren's waist, and for the first time let myself drift into blissful thought.

I ignored the fact that my best friend was trying to shoot us and was in some foreign vehicle chasing us.

Darren's body was close enough to melt into.

Before long we would go to his house, and who knew what would happen from there.

We would probably end up kissing . . . then perhaps advancing into something more lustful or explicit.

Something in my stomach fluttered as thoughts ran wildly before my vision in bursts.

"Hey, you still back there," Darren teased as we slowed down.

"Yeah," I said blinking away the fantasy world in my mind.

"We're gonna stop here for a bit, then make a house call. After that, we'll head to my place." He turned into a gas station.

The unique thing about the gas station was; there were three cars.

All of which were black and only one was an SUV.

Heart racing, I waited for the person behind the wheel to rev the engine, then burst out after us, but it never happened.

Darren jolted the kick stand into place and hopped off.

He stretched his hands out to me to help me off.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," I said absentmindedly.

"You're shaking like crazy."

"I am?" I didn't care.

"Here," he took off his jacket, revealing a dark green tee underneath, and had me put it on. "This should help."

Mind swimming, I clutched it to me as he walked into the station.

I stole a glance at the SUV then decided it was safe to wait outside.

Biting my lower lip, I suddenly remembered that he had said we had to make a house call.

I contemplated what that might be when a loud noise caught my attention.

A car pulled up and a very angry teenager stepped out, slamming the door behind her.

She stormed into the station.

A half minute later, Darren came out laughing and the teenager was looking at him from the checkout line.

"What's so funny," I asked when he approached.

"That girl," was all he said as he got back onto the bike.

I climbed on behind him, pulling on the helmet; feeling a pang of jealousy ignite in my gut.

I stole a last glance at the station and caught the girl just as she came out.

Her facial expression was different and she now looked at me with intense curiosity.

Her brows furrowed just as we left the awning and headed out onto the road again.

"Who was she?" I asked out loud.

"Hope you don't mind silly adolescents with no life or morals." Darren said as we made a turn, completely avoiding my question.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," came his reply.

* * *

><p>After an hour of driving, Darren informed me we were close.<p>

"Welcome to London, by the way."

"London?"

I stared in wonder as we flew past tall buildings and bustling pedestrians.

_So, this is the famous London?_

After what seemed a _very_ long time, we pulled onto a back street and I noticed a neat line of first class houses.

Trees dotted the landscape in perfect unison, shadowing the two-story houses with secrets.

It was late evening when we arrived at the house Darren said belonged to his friend.

It was a neat two-story building with white décor and a classic white fence.

A dog came rushing out as the door opened expectantly.

Darren took off his helmet and turned to me, "He might be a bit forward."

I peered through the helmet inquisitively.

A tall, skinny, red headed boy in his late teens appeared with a flare of determined pride.

A sly grin was plastered to his lips.

The closer he got, the more I noticed his prestige.

A blue shirt hung loosely to his broad shoulders and his slender hips adorned weathered khaki Capri's.

"Welcome friend," he presented holding out his hand to Darren.

Darren grasped it briefly.

The boy then turned to me.

"Who might this be?"

Silence emanated.

I decided that was the time to present myself.

Taking off my helmet, I said, "Darren's girlfriend, you can call me Alex."

The boy frowned and looked to Darren for assurance.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Darren shake his head, trying not to gain my attention.

"Well, you are both welcome." The red head turned towards his house and we followed without another word.

Once inside the house, I frowned.

The parlor was small, but the staircase which was centered directly in the center appeared strangely familiar.

"A drink?"

Darren sidled next to me and nudged my arm.

"Um . . . I'm fine, thanks." I was too focused on the stairs that lead to the hall above.

"May I?" I pointed to the stairs.

"No, go ahead." The boy replied uninterested.

Darren shot me a cautious look and I sent a reassuring glance in return.

My hand on the rail, I slowly went up the steps.

_Something about this house . . . It puzzles me. _

The wood creaked as I reached the top step.

To the direct left was a door.

I looked to my right and saw two doors that must lead to spare bedrooms.

There was a closet door at the end of the hall.

Something inside me shifted.

My breathing quickened as I approached the closet door.

The walls were an odd off-white color and were complimented with dark brown base boards that ran into the dark wood floors.

If not for the walls, the floor boards would have been completely hidden from sight.

A cherry rug was slung out in the hall, providing a soft surface under my shoes.

I reached the closet just as noises from below drifted up.

"_Where are you heading?" _

"_Away from you," a woman said brusquely._

"_But why? What did I do to you?" a man said fearfully._

"_It's not what you did," came a short reply, "it's what you didn't do."_

I snapped back as Darren's laugh reached my ears.

"What is this place?" I said aloud without knowing.

"Do you like it?" a small voice from behind me asked.

I stumbled backwards, my hand on my heart.

A child stood before me, her eyes calculating my moves.

"_Say you're sorry." _

"_I can't . . ." _

" I . . . I," I fumbled stepping back into the closet door.

"Alex?" It was Darren.

He was climbing up the stairs.

When he reached the top step, he rushed over upon seeing my expression, but froze before the girl, confusion on his face.

I looked from the child to him, then blinked dumbly.

"What's wrong?" Darren asked concerned.

"She won't speak." The girl said calmly.

My hand brushed against the door to the closet and I felt uneasy.

"_Say, 'I promise not to hurt anyone again.'" _

"_I promise . . ." _

"_Say it!" _

My head hurt as I fell the few feet to the ground, my back scraping against the door.

In a rush images began to flood my vision.

"_She is coming with me!" I heard as I peered around the bedroom door._

"_No, she's not." The man on the bed replied._

_Daddy, why are you doing this?_

The thought made me hold my breath.

"_If she stays here, she'll die." Mother replied forcefully._

"_So be it," daddy replied, "she needs her father."_

"_Ha! Like I needed you?"_

_What are they talking about?_

_The television was on, and a reporter was discussing flight troubles at some airport nearby._

"_They will come for her, Jack. You know they will," Mother said with a cold note._

"_Let them," he tossed a piece of paper on the bedside table. "No one's gonna take her. You worry too much."_

"_What about Linda?"_

"_What about it?" daddy asked staring at the television._

"_Ugh . . . you're hopeless." She grabbed the suitcase at her feet and stepped towards the door._

_I clambered down the hall, back to my room where I could watch from a safe distance._

_Mother didn't look in my direction._

_She headed straight for the stairs and didn't look back._

_That was the last time I ever saw her._

When I came out of my daze, I noticed Darren was in front of me, his eyes searching my face.

After a moment, he realized I finally recognized him.

He touched my face and I shrank back, feeling water on it.

"You're crying," Darren said frowning.

"What's wrong?" the little girl called to me from behind Darren's back.

"Is she suffering from mental distress?"

I looked up to see the red head calculating my posture.

"No, I'm not." I said icily.

Inside I was hardening whereas outside I was fragile and crying.

"It's this house." I said sighing and wiping at my tears.

"What's wrong with it?" Darren asked glancing at his friend.

"There's nothing wrong with it," I said distraught and a bit too harshly.

I covered my face with my palm.

"What then?"

"This house . . . It used to belong to my parents."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>To the reader<span>: I hope you're enjoying it so far, I know I am enjoying writing it. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and tell me what you think. This is an open to debate series and I'm not sure how far this will lead. More crazy action ahead! Happy reading! **_


End file.
